Sphaera
The Sphaera is an invisible barrier created by the celestial being known as the Creator from reasons unknown. It encompasses all of the Xyon Sector, preventing travel into and out of Xyon. It is unknown to the Xai residing within it what the barrier is made of, but they believe that it must exists for two reasons: either to keep them in, or to keep something out. Many of the Xai hope that it is the former, but a few pessimists such as Malakai Madora and Javonna Xania believe it to be the latter. Whether the Creator is protecting them or restricting them from the wider galaxy remains unknown to the Xai. Purpose No Xai, including the Patriarch himself, have been able to deduce the true purpose of the Sphaera. The Sphaera itself was created in -900 XE, shortly after the Creator made the first central star of the Xyon Sector, Family Grace. His reasons for making the Sphaera were at first believed to have been to keep to traspassers from entering the realm he was making, though before the Xai there were no other sentitent beings in the galaxy. Others believe it was keep the Xai under a single roof, and better manage them and their expansion, as was seen with Morgan Xania's push for faster settlement of world during the Colonization Era. His move which resulted in the creation of the aggressive and imperialistic Xanian Dominion was a strong factor in supporting this theory. However, the Sphaera was opened a few times to allow select Xai to travel beyond Xyon for unknown reasons, making this theory as well dubious at best. Speculations Those beyond the Sphaera Only a few select Xai have left the Sphaera and return. These few gained the permission of the Creator to do so, and engage in work in the wider galaxy for reasons that they have not spoken of to others. Some believe that they were up to something in regards to gaining a step ahead of their rivals, greatly supported by the fact that Malakai and Belisari Madora, hailing from the worlds of Cybria and Ix respectively, had been looking for a way to gain an upper-hand against the Xanians. *'Uriah Sawyer:' The famous Siriusian explorer, Uriah Sawyer, was the first Xai to travel beyond the Sphaera and return safely. His exploits beyond the Xyon Sector were never revealled by order of the Patriarch. While he continue to explore Xyon for new worlds and anamolies unknown the sector's inhabitants, he is more concerned with resuming his travels beyond the cradle the Xai have known for so many millennia. *'Shala Alla Tok:' It goes without saying that the Patriarch himself has visited the world beyond the Sphaera. This is known because of his pulbic announcement that he was required by the Creator to see to a number of tasks outside of his realm for some time, leaving in 7,885 XE and returning in 7,887 XE. What he did during those two years is a complete mystery, but many beleive that he was handling matters that may have effected Xyon if he did not, evidenced by his taking an entire army with him during the trip. *'Malakai Madora:' There is little clue as too why Malakai would want to travel beyond the Sphaera from any reason, as he has been known to stick close to Cybria and warn others of the dangers that may lay outside of the Creator's protective bubble. He was noted for stating his destination–Earth, as he only intended reason for leaving. What business he had there is unknown, but he speaks of it often as being the only other source of civilization in the galaxy. This claim has risen belief that if there is no other life outside of the Xyon Sector and Earth, then what could the Creator possibly be protecting them from. *'Belisari Madora:' As Malakai's supportive spouse and best friend, Belisari travels with him often. Thus, she was with him on his journey to Earth. She has backed up his claims that Earth is the only other area of intelligent life in the galaxy. However, she refused to speak of whether or not the Creator is keeping them in as a procaution or just to keep them contained. Her silence on the matter is very odd for her, as she is known for speaking constantly of her travels and is known for sharing the Ixian quality of never staying quiet. Many view this as proof of something greater outside of the Sphaera. *'N/A:' Leaving the Sphaera Leaving the Sphaera is a task no Xai have been willing to consider, the five Xai who left doing so for reasons that few dare to question. One may obtain permission by seeking out a cleric of the Church of Xyon, and making known their intentions to leave the Sphaera. After a few days of questioning regarding the reasoning, preparations, and willingness, the Xai is sent to Family Pride to speak with the Patriarch regarding the decision. His blessing is needed to leave, for he represents the will of the Creator, and attaining his permission will acknowledge the Creator's willingness to open a portal to the outside universe. Few Xai have either the will or the desire to leave the only home they've ever known simply to visit a region of the galaxy they may never return to or even survive in. Category:Xyon Sector Category:Copyright